The Origins
by GLORIA-V-A
Summary: This is the story of two kingdoms, Corona and Arendelle, the sun and the snowflake, and how they rose to glory through pain, loneliness, romance, family and friendship.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

The light was starting to enter through the windows and King Elias' eyelids were starting to fall tiredly. He was holding his one-year-old daughter into his arms. Suddenly a loud cry was heard all over the palace. He stood up as the baby started to wake up. Elias could hear the nervous steps of a servant stopping by the door.

- Your Highness, it's a boy!

A big smile crossed the man's face and in an unkingly way he ran over to the chamber where his dear wife had given birth.  
He then stopped to steady himself and to give her daughter to a servant.  
Finally he entered the room.

Queen Flora was laying on the bed with her hair a mess and her forehead shiny because of the sweat. She had a kind smile on her thin lips and looked lovingly to her now calmed son. He had a round red face and he played with her mother's hair.

King Elias looked proudly at his son and walked slowly to the bed. He gave Flora a kiss on her temple and started stroking his son's face.

- How are we going to name him? - asked the king.

- Elias, of course.

- How about Walter? It sounds noble and strong and it means "the one who leads well".

She then stared at him, surprised.

- I thought you wouldn't like to call him like your younger brother since you know...

- It's okay, my dear. If you want we can call him Walter Elias.

- As you wish.-she said approvingly.

Many years ago, Prince Walter and his brother Elias were playing on the garden of Corona's palace. They were having lots of fun but unfortunately there was an accident.

The littlest prince ran over to the fountain, which was deep enough for a six-year-old boy, and started to take off his chemise.

- What are you doing, Walter?

- I'm going to take a bath. - He said proudly.

- You can't do that. It's not safe. - reprimanded Elias.

- But it's sooo hot! - pouted the boy.

- I'm gonna tell mom!

And then he stormed out leaving his brother with a hesitated look on his face. Nevertheless he shrugged and hopped in.

When his older brother came with his mother they found that the little boy had drowned.

Since that day Elias felt guilt growing inside him. It was his fault. He shouldn't have gone away; he knew how his brother was. His older brother, William, always thought that the accident wouldn't have happened if Elias had been there. That is how they grew apart, becoming two strangers.

Many years passed and now William was the king of Arendelle and a married man. Elias was a king too. He married the princess of Corona, Flora, and had a family. A year before little Prince Walter Elias was born; the queen had given birth to the future queen of Corona, Princess Diane Primrose.

On the other hand, William and his wife Ingrid weren't gifted with any heir and that upset the king of Arendelle a lot. Inside him he knew that it wasn't Ingrid's fault but he couldn't help being angry with her all the time.

He had thought marrying another woman but he wasn't capable of killing her. So instead, they condemned themselves to live in an endless nightmare, William because he ignored her wife and felt miserable, and Ingrid because she felt pity and disgust of herself, blaming her body for not producing children.

This is the story of these two kingdoms, Corona and Arendelle, the sun and the snowflake, and how they rose to glory through pain, loneliness, romance, family and friendship.

* * *

**A/N: HI! **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. **

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING.**

**THANKS AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. The news

Chapter 2: The news

Diane ran across the halls of the palace laughing. She was followed by her five-year-old brother Walter. They were heading to the kitchen to get some chocolate cookies when the little girl stopped on her tracks when she heard voices. This made her younger brother crash into her so she had to help him to stand up. The voices were talking inside the King's office. They were two males: one was King Elias and the other one was unknown for the princess and had a strong accent.

The children stood outside and heard:

- ... I'm really sorry, Your Majesty. Your brother is a really good king for Arendelle.

- It's okay, Lord Sommertown, I know that you have done an amazing service to Arendelle and to my brother. How much time does he have?

- The physician told me that he is ill but he's uncertain about his future.

- I see... Anyway we'll meet again this evening to clarify the inheritance question.

- As you wish, Your Highness.

Knowing that sooner the man will exit, the children hid behind a wall. They couldn't help but giggle so they were heard by their father.

- What are you doing here? - He said amused- I bet you were listening, huh?

The two stopped giggling and looked away. Elias let out a sad smile.

- Come on, children. - He said as he grabbed his son's and daughter's hands.

The two sat on his father's lap and looked at him with devotion.

- Do you know anything about the kingdom of Arendelle?

The children exchanged looks of confusion and let their father search through his papers till he found a map.

- Here it is! You see? This country over here is Arendelle. It is situated near the North Pole.

- Whoa! - Exclaimed Walter- Is it very cold there, Papa?

- Yes, son. And you know who the king is?

- You?

- No, Diane. - He said holding his laughter- It's my brother, King William.

- Your brother? But you have never told us anything about him! - reasoned the girl.

- Well... that's because we aren't very close.- his face turned into a mask of sadness and guilt but he soon recovered.- The thing is that he's now very ill, so ill that he could die soon.

- Poor Uncle William. - said Diane nearly crying.

- Papa don't be sad, if you are sad I am sad! - cried Walter.

Elias looked proudly at his children and amazed of their innocent and pure statements, he embraced the two in a hug.

Little Walt looked up at his father, he always felt protected by him. He wasn't a big man, he was thin and surely tall, but he didn't have a really a muscular appearance. His hair was soft and strawberry blonde with sideburns that connected to his beard. He had a buttoned nose like his daughter and sparkling blue eyes. As his children, he had a little swoop that drew a curve over his forehead.

- You are having a group hug and you haven't told me anything? That's quite rude.

The three moved their heads towards the door were Queen Flora was standing with her arms crossed.

- I guess that you three don't love me enough. - She said pouting.

- Mama! - Both kids exclaimed- We love you too but Papa needed a big warm hug.

She looked surprised to his husband.

- Why, darling? Is everything okay? - Her voice sounding concerned.

- How about we go to the kitchen to get some cookies?

- Yay! Cookies!

And they ran towards the kitchen leaving their parents behind.

- Elias tell me right now what's happening. You know you can tell me anything!

- I know, I know.- he said trying to calm her down- It's just...- he sighed- William is so ill that he could die anytime.

She gasped and let out a "no".

- And the worst thing is that I don't even feel sad. I'm just feeling relieved and that makes me feel miserable and guilty.

- No, please. Don't say that. You know that what happened was an accident and that you can't blame yourself anymore. I understand why you feel like this. Without your brother there won't be any reminder of your little brother and you can finally forget. But you have to stop this; you have to fix up your relationship with William. You both need it!

A single tear started to fall through the king's cheek. He looked at his wife.

When he first saw her, he thought that she wasn't really beautiful. She had a big nose and eyes that make her look disproportioned but mysteriously it didn't bother him. He found her curly brown hair to be the most gorgeous thing and her freckles were very cute. She had always a shy smile plastered on her face and her laugh sounded like gracious bells on a sunny day.

Furthermore she was known for her elegance and kindness as well as her sweet behavior. However, when he first met her, he discovered that she was a little introvert and really quiet but when she talked she showed her capacity of analyzing and understanding people's feelings and her vast intelligence. He was truly amazed about this and he fell in love with her for it.

He thought then that she was right, that he had to fix this whole drama and for once he felt that he could do it. It surely was going to be difficult and maybe he couldn't do anything but at least he had to try.

* * *

**A/N: HI! HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS STORY SO PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEEE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT BY REVIEWING! C'MON IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT!**

**YOU CAN FIND THIS STORY IN MY DEVIANTART TOO WITH A LITTLE BIT OF FANART :) (DEVIANTART USER: GLORIA-V-A)**

**I'LL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER BY THE NEXT WEEK! ANY MISTAKE AND MISPELLING PLEASE BE NOTED! I WANNA LEARN AND I WANT THIS TO BE WELL WRITTEN ;)**


	3. The new heir

Chapter 3: The new heir 

- Repeat with me: un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... 

- Un, deux, trois... 

- Now Prince Walter introduce yourself. 

- Oui, monsieur. Je suis Prince Walter du Corona, enchanté de vous connaître. 

- Très bien! Fantastique! Now's your turn...- he continued till he was interrupted by a sharp knock. 

- Oui? - he asked startled. 

- Excuse me, monsieur, but King Elias requires for Prince Walter presence. 

- Of course, of course... 

Ten-year-old Walter stood up and exited the classroom after he glanced nervously to his sister. She looked at him and gave him encouraging thumbs up. 

- Why did he call me, Amund? 

- I don't know the reason, Your Majesty. 

He gulped. 

Finally they arrived to the king's office. Walter sighed and entered with his head low, looking at the floor. He realized that there it was also his mother and felt that this was very serious. Before his parents started to talk he said, his voice not even a whisper: 

- I'm sorry. 

- What? - said the king surprised. 

- It was my fault. I didn't mean to break the swing but some stable boys were near and they said that I wouldn't dare to jump in the swing and... 

- What? No, son you got it wrong, we weren't going to punish you. In fact I think it is a good new. - said the queen with a big smile. 

- Really? 

Wow. That was good luck. He then looked at his parents interested in what they were going to say. 

- We called you because as you may remember Uncle William is very ill and his disease hasn't improved. That's why you started to learn arendellian and Arendelle's history. Because this summer we are going to Arendelle. 

- What?! 

- Yes, honey as you heard. Papa will stay here attending his duties and we will spend the summer there. 

- Is Diane coming too? Are we going to return after summer? Why are going? And how are...? 

- Slow down, boy! - chuckled the king- Your sister is coming too and yes, you will return when summer ends. The reason why you are going is because as the laws say: an heir can only inherit a kingdom. 

Walter raised a brow in confusion. He didn't understand a thing. 

- What does that mean? 

Elias inhaled deeply and shifted awkwardly in his chair. 

- That means that as King William doesn't have any children, you are Arendelle's future king. - little Walt's eyes were wide open. Was he really going to be king? - In other countries Diane would have inherited Arendelle's crown as well as Corona's but we have different laws that have to be respected. 

- Is this for real? - he asked amazed. 

- Yes it is, but should know that being king of a country requires a big responsibility. And for now you must not tell anyone about this. 

He nodded with a little bit of disbelief. 

- You have to promise us that you will do your best to be a good king for Arendelle.- demanded Flora- Right, sweetie? 

Walter straightened up and with all the seriousness he could bring to his childish voice he said: 

- I won't let you down.


	4. The kingdom of Arendelle

Chapter 4: The kingdom of Arendelle

The boat was finally arriving to Arendelle's harbor after a journey of five days. Walter looked to the fjords and the blue sea. It was marvelous! Diane was very excited too. She thought that she was going to meet so much people that she couldn't help but hope to find a new friend. Sure her brother was lots of fun but the two of them sometimes dreamt of having more friends to talk to and play. Queen Flora hugged her children and pressed her lips in their little heads. She missed her husband but she knew she had to go alone. She was a little disappointed that Elias hadn't done anything to fix his relationship with William yet. However she trusted her husband.

"He will do something eventually", she thought.

* * *

Queen Flora and her children entered in the big halls of Arendelle's castle. In the throne room they were received by a fat man with an impressive beard, a sad woman with full lips and a group of councils.

The queen of Corona bowed elegantly and so did her children, less confidently.

Soon, Walter and Diane discovered that the fat man was their uncle and the woman with full lips was their aunt. They made a strange couple and they didn't seem too happy. It was visible that Queen Ingrid was too young for King William. However she was older than Flora. Maybe just three or four years older.

Queen Ingrid wasn't very beautiful. She had dirty blonde locks tied in a low bun and her facial expression was a twist of pain and sadness. Walter thought that she looked like a melancholic ghost of a haunted castle.

The king of Arendelle talked to their mother for a while and then they had to show their respects to him.

Walter and Diane were bored. The whole bureaucracy was quite exhausting and not really fun so after an hour and a half arguing and debating some treats they were finally free.

They were led to a room where the councils' families were waiting for the reunion to end. It was full of women and children.

When the royals came in, everyone went silent and they bowed with respect and elegance, even the kids.

* * *

Lilian was really bored. Her mother was looking for her sister Monica, a fourteen-year-old girl that hated rules, and she was left with her two older sisters: Sophie, the eldest and Rebecca, the one that gave some stability to the family.

Sophie was talking to her fiancée -they were going to marry next week- and Rebecca was surrounded by Lords and Sirs that tried to flirt with her, so little Lilian was sitting on a chair watching the hours tick by.

She looked to the left. There was a group of boys about her age that were playing on the outside garden, covered in mud and playing with sticks. She groaned with disgust. Boys. Ugh. The girl wasn't used to them as she lived with her mother and sisters. Well, and her father; but he barely was at Sommertown's mansion.

Truth must be said, she didn't have a good experience with them. Once her cousins came to visit and they didn't stop teasing her. She felt so humiliated that she promised herself that she would never trust boys anymore.

However that wasn't her fate.

There he was, walking with his chin high and his delicate moves. Behind that mask, Lilian could see that he still was a terrified boy that just acted like an adult. All that seriousness was false.

That's what bewitched her forever.

* * *

**A/N: HI! I'M REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I HAVE SOME FOLLOWERS NOW.**

**SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY! 3**

**I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK SO SEE YA SOON! :)**


	5. New friends

Chapter 5: New friends

She didn't notice that she was holding her breath until the king was gone with his councils again.

She could feel her face hot and she knew that it was as red as a tomato.

She felt embarrased. The worst thing is that he looked like he had noticed her stare. Unwillingly she kept locking her eyes on his.

He let out a shy smirk. She looked away, her cheeks even redder.

Diane noticed the whole exchange and couldn't help but be excited about it. She had the chance to read some romantic books and she felt that what had just happened was just the start of one of those.

She looked amused to the girl. She seemed to be about her age, maybe a year younger. Something about the girl told her that she could trust her and she hoped that they could be friends.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her mother, who was talking to Queen Ingrid in fluent arendellian.

- We had a good trip, thanks.

- I'm happy to hear that. By the way, as I will be attending my duties as the queen, I took the liberty to ask lady Vilde, Duke of Sommertown's wife, to be your assistant and show you the castle and the gardens.

- That's lovely! Thank you for your kindness.

The royal nodded briefly and with a sad smile she walked away with her maidens.

Lady Vilde approached to the group and bowed deeply. Her daughters did the same except for the littlest one who couldn't get her eyes away from Walter.

- It's a honor to be at your service Queen Flora.

- Oh, please! There's no need to call me "queen". I prefer just Flora.

The woman looked surprised but only nodded in aprovement.

- And who are these beautiful young ladies?

Lady Vilde turned around and began introducing her daughters.

- My first born, Lady Sophie and her fiancée, my daughter Rebecca and the girl in the garden is Monica.

Everyone of them bowed in respect. Queen Flora studied them carefully and tried to guess their character. Sophie looked like a queen. Poised and regal, she had a serious freckled gaze that made her look older than she probably was. The queen supposed that she was the smartest of her sisters but she didn't seem to be the kind of girl that smiled. Then she turned to see Rebecca. She was chubby but really beautiful. She had an aura around her that attracted you. Something magnetic and unexplainable. Men couldn't stop watching her. Then there was Monica, running inside covered in mud. She had short brown hair and although she was nearly fourteen she looked like an eleven-year-old girl. She was a tomboy. She a had a wild look inappropiate for her status but she didn't seem very concerned about it. Her mother reprimanded her, walking by her side, letting Flora's gaze fall in a little quiet girl.

- And who's this beautiful girl?

Everybody turned around to meet their eyes with hers. She looked clairly embarrased. Lady Vilde looked startled to her youngest daughter.

- Oh, this is Lilian, my last daughter.

- Hi -Diane said- my name is Diane Primrose but you can call me Diane. This is my brother Walter.

Both children waved shyly.

The princess asked if she wanted to play with them. Lilian couldn't be more surprised. She looked up at her mother, with a inquiring look in her eyes. The noble woman conceded and the three run excitedly to look for adventures.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH LOTS OF THINGS, BASICALLY MY DRIVING LICENSE. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK! AS ALWAYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW... ANYTHING YOU PLEASE.**

**AND IF YOU FIND SOMETHING MISPELLED OR POORLY WRITTEN DON'T HESITATE TO SEND ME A PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**P.S: YOU CAN FIND SOME FANART RELATED TO THIS ON MY DEVIANTART- GLORIA-V-A. DEVIANTART. COM**


End file.
